We wish to recruit mild to mederate asthmatic patients for evaluation by bronchial alveolar lavage, bronchial biopsy, and by obtaining blood. These specimens will be then be processed in the research laboratory for analysis of lymphocyte adhesiveness and the objectives as outlined in the attached protocol.